Getting to know Harry Potter
by Sindhuja
Summary: The trio have been too modest to tell their children about their past glory. now, Rose and Albus will have to find out themselves why, their headmistress was pleased to see them with their new friend Scorpius, and why their Potions Master invited them to a tea party without even knowing them. (the story is not get complete . hence suggestions and corrections are welcomed.)
1. introduction

**Introduction**

**Dear readers,**

**This is my first fan fiction; I hope you are going to enjoy it. Apart from being a Harry Potter fan, my motive is to improve my writing skills (if I have any). Therefore, I request you to submit any errors you can find; spelling, grammar, or even things concerning the story. English is not my native language, but it is the only one in which I can write in, hence I will appreciate every help I could get in improving it.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter**

**I am : a 14-year-old girl. And I love to read anything I can get my hands on…this is the first time I am writing something**

**Summary:**

**I am taking the story ahead from exactly where it stopped in the seventh book's epilogue. I focused on the extracted below:**

"_A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry. "Why are they __staring__?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students. "Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."…__**"**_

**From this, we can see that Rose and Albus did not have any idea of Harry's fame. In my story, the cousins with their new friend Scorpius Molfoy have a hard time figuring out the secret behind the strange behaviors on behalf of the teachers as well as their schoolmates. (Scorpius too was not familiar with the issues related to the war of Hogwart.)**


	2. welcome to Hogwart

**Welcome to Hogwart**

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. "He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well…

"We can sit anywhere, right?" asked Albus.

"Of course Al, just sit down before someone else does. This seems to be the only empty compartment available."

Albus and Rose settled in the window sits, eagerly awaiting more company.

"Rose, should we go and find James?" Albus mumbled.

"Don't even think about it. I mean, James won't like us being with him, now that he is with his friends, and hey…what are you so stressed about?"

"Nothing" Albus quickly answered

"Oh…your house, right?"

"well_"

"_can I sit here"

The cousins turned to a grinning boy with blond hair. He was just as thin and tall as Ron, but that's where their resemblance ended. They knew who it was. It was Scorpius Molfoy. Rose remembered that her father had warned them against him. Well, she thought, he can always be joking.

"Err... Of course, are you in a first year too?" asked Rose, as she busied herself to make place for the newcomer.

"Yup! I had been waiting from ages for this day to come. By the way, I am Scorpius Molfoy."

"Err, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Well, my dad warned me _against_ you," said Rose, regretting her words as soon as she had uttered them. "Might be a joke actually, he is always joking." she added, fearing that the boy would storm out of the compartment.

But Scorpius grinned instead and said, "Well then, you must be Potter, that makes sense now"

"What makes sense?" Albus asked, eyeing the newcomer for the first time.

"Well, I heard dad telling mum 'Hell! See who is there, Potter's son must be in the same year as Scorp's!'" said, Scorpius, mimicking his father's voice.

"Well then, our parents sure did know each other in their days. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

"And it's nice to meet you" added Albus, offering his hand to Scorpius.

Scorpius shook the extended hand warmly, and repeated the same ritual with Rose.

The three soon started chatting continuously about their days to come, they argued about their favorite Quidditch teams, and of their preferred houses and gradually discovered how much they and their families differed from each other. However, they were all assured to be friends in their coming years. Scorpius was amused by Rose's the encyclopedic knowledge of Hogwarts, but later found out that she has a total of twelve cousins with seven of them already in school.

"Hogwart is here!" Albus declared, sticking his nose to the glass window.

Rose and Scorpius joined him at the window; they just could not wait to set their feet on the ground. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." They hurried along to the crowded gates trying to be the first one to step in.

They could see a gigantic man approaching them. "

Follow me firs' 'ears. We 'ave to cross this lake 'ere. I need you to clim' carefully into these boats; we don't want anyone fallin' overboard do we?" He chanted joyfully, giving the impression of being and expert at the job. "And by the way; I'm Hagrid." He added, with equal enthusiasm.

"So this is Hagrid!" said Rose.

"So you know him?" Scorpius asked

"Well, he has invited us for tea today. You can come too I guess."Albus told him as he followed Rose into a boat "He teaches care of magical creatures, James says that he tends the deadliest creatures on land which don't actually need_ care"_

"Albus! Rose!"Hagrid yelled joyfully as he came to sit near them , "how yer doin'?"

"How did you recognize us?" Albus asked, "I don't think we have met before…"

"Yer don't hav' ta meet a Weasley t' recognize one m' boy. It common knowledge tha' all Weasleys 're red head's. Ahh, yes, you're an exception to the rule aren't hair's jet black… much like your father's. An' of course… green eyes. It leaves me with no doubt that you're a Potter.."

"Err, good observation." Rose complimented, sensing that he have no more to say.

"Thanks Rose, but really, it's nothing difficult after all these years. This 'ery boat 'ad carried little Harry, Ron, and Hermoine just a few years ago, and James and Sirius a bit earlier… Merlin's beard! Albus, you're James' gran'son! I must really be getting' old and to thin' _ HEY YOU! W'AT YER FIN' SO ITERESTIN' IN THE 'ATER? GET BACK OR YU'LL 'ALL IN…" Hargrid stalked off to pull a boy off the edge.

"Well, if you actually understood what he said. Hats off to you. " Said Scorpius as the boat approached a spectacular castle.

"Hey, it's not really no difficult, he was only telling us that we Weasleys are easily_

"_ we are here. We are here. We are at Hogwarts." Chanted Albus, ignoring Rose's explanation of Hagrid's speech completely. "Welcome to Hogwarts! "


	3. Sorting

**Sorting**

The seniors were already seated before the first years had entered the Great Hall.

James leaned back in his seat to wish Albus and Rose good luck and then he got back to the the interesting conversation he was having with his friends. Albus was thankful not to receive any more taunts regarding him being sorted into Slytherin. He had kept in mind to plea for Gryffindor and not let the Sorting Hat even consider any other house. The very prospect to being sorted in another house sent a shiver down his spine. What would everyone think of him…all his uncles and aunts and cousins and grandparents, and all the family friends he knew of (which an exception of Miss Lovegood) seemed to be in Gryffindor.

The head of the Gryffindor house – Professor Longbottom, stood right in front of them holding the renowned Sorting Hat. The old hat looked very filthy, but Albus could not wait to have it on his head. Albus allowed his eyes to drift around the hall, trying to absorb everything he could all at once. He had nothing better to do while the other students in his year were sorted into different houses. His twisting neck sprang back to the stage only when he heard the professor call out Scorpius' name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" called Neville

Scorpius gave Rose a nervous smile before walking up the stage. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes as the professor gently placed the hat on his head.

Albus stared at his friend, not certain of what to wish for. His newest friend was positive to be sorted into Slytherin like his father. Well, thought Albus, he'll at least have a friend if we both get sorted into that dreadful house.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Sorting Hat arrived at its verdict.

"Gryffindor" the hat announced…

Scorpius did not get up. Maybe it was just a bad dream…the hat hadn't needed even a minute to decide that he should be in Gryffindor…how could it be so, when he, Scorpius was so certain about being in Slytherin.

"Congratulations,my boy!" Neville said, sensing the boy's disappointment. "You have been sorted into a house with a long and prestigious history. And always remember lad, the Sorting Hat have never sorted anyone wrongly so far, and you are unlikely to be an exception. This house will do you good, that I am sure of. Please do join the Gryffindor table, there is a lot of sorting still to be done


End file.
